


dimittetur illi

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn isn’t an asshole, First Meeting, M/M, Niflheim prince au, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, political scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: The Empire of Niflheim is a conundrum of secrets and power. Its very existence is shrouded in mystery, one that very few people are privy to. The only well known fact about the Empire is that they’re seeking to expand - and exerting their dominance over the kingdom of Lucis seems to be their next target.A horrendous attack carried out at the border of Lucis territory has left the kingdom reeling, but nothing is more unsettling than Niflheim’s sudden retreat in face of their victory. Shortly after, the Empire offered a peace treaty - one under which the circumstances are uncertain, and is only leaving the world more confused.





	dimittetur illi

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s d4 of promnis week! Don’t look up the title til you finish it. 
> 
> Prompt: Niflheim Prince AU

“Your Highness.”

Prompto looked up from his seat in the throne room, a disinterested look on his face. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia stood in front of him, Ravus Nox Fleuret just behind him. The two were watching him like a bomb set to go off, as if he were his father. A flash of irritation crossed his face, and he watched the two shuffle back.

“What called you here, Ardyn?” Prompto asked. Ardyn bowed deep, gesturing Ravus to do the same. Ravus followed suit quickly, careful to keep his gaze down.

“The peace talks will begin soon, Your Highness. With Emperor Iedolas so ill, the responsibility of attending falls to you.” Prompto turned his bored gaze away, only half listening to what Ardyn was saying. “I assure you, you need only listen to what I tell you, and the talks will go smoothly.”

“I don’t need you to tell me how to run my empire,” Prompto snapped, turning his frosty glare on the chancellor. He bowed again, meeting Prompto’s gaze with an apologetic smile.

“Forgive me, Imperial Highness. I seek only to aid you.”

“I didn’t ask for your aid,” Prompto sniffed, standing from his spot on the throne. “When I need you, you’ll be the first to know.” Ardyn inclined his head, purple locks bouncing forward, and Prompto turned his harsh gaze to Ravus. “Why are you here?”

“My lord,” Ravus said, kneeling. “My sister seeks permission to attend the talks for peace.” Prompto’s gaze softened and he waved off Ravus’ next words.

“I would be relieved to have Lunafreya accompany us. I’m sure she’ll be a voice of reason, and I know she must miss the Insomnian Prince.” Ravus inclined his head, standing.  

“She’ll be ecstatic. If there’s anything we can do to repay this kindness…”

“Your continued loyalty is enough.” He walked over to Ravus and they crossed their forearms together. “I appreciate your family’s support despite what brought about our friendship.” Ravus smirked, a smile that held their own little secret. “Go, prepare for the journey. We leave at sunrise tomorrow.” Ravus departed, leaving Prompto alone with the chancellor.

“You’re ambitious,” Ardyn finally said. Prompto turned a calculating gaze on him. “Perhaps more ruthless than your father.”

“I’ll do what I must,” Prompto said, turning and walking back over to the throne. It was uncomfortable and unforgiving, gilded in a brassy gold. The hard metal that dug into his thighs was always cold, and almost sharp enough to cut him. It perfectly represented the man that had sat on it for so long.

“Will you see him before your departure?” A smile twisted Prompto’s lips and he sat on the blood red cushion, his only reprieve on the uncomfortable seat.

“Bring him to me.”

***

Ignis stood beside Noctis at the base of the stairs that led up to the throne where the King sat. Gladio loomed behind them, a constant reminder that the Prince remained shielded should Niflheim try anything. After their intense display of power and immediate withdrawal, everyone was on edge, waiting to see what Emperor Iedolas was truly after.

No one really knew what to expect. Ignis had spent the last two weeks pouring over any text relating to Niflheim he could find, learning what he could about the Empire and its figureheads. Even then, he felt like he knew nothing. He knew a little about Verstael and how he helped the Emperor continue his line despite having no wife, but that was shrouded in mystery. He read a little about Ardyn Izunia, but nothing had any concrete information about him. No, the only one he could learn anything about was Ravus Nox Fleuret, and he already knew that story. The only thing he didn’t understand was the close relationship mentioned in the dossier.

The energy of the throne room was anxious, jittery. Noctis fiddled with his cufflinks, making a quiet sound of frustration. “Why are they making us wait so long?” he whispered to Ignis, who hushed him quietly.

At that exact moment, the doors opened, and a procession of people walked in. At its head, the chancellor, walking with a flamboyant gait as most people focused on him. Walking a few steps behind were the Nox Fleuret siblings, heads held high. Noctis clearly saw them, for he stopped fiddling and straightened the jacket of his suit.

Still beyond them, followed by two Niflheim guards, was a young man dressed in the white robes Ignis had come to associate with Niflheim royalty. Freckles spotted his nose and cheeks, and his chin came to a soft point. Soft blond hair fluffed at the crown of his head, reminding Ignis of a chocobo. He couldn’t help his small smile at the thought.

“Please, forgive us for the delay,” Ardyn said, stopping to bow before Regis. “There were unforeseen complications. We have brought gifts by way of apology, which we will provide after the talks.” Regis gave him an assessing stare, but Ardyn didn’t seem insincere. Before Regis could say anything, Ardyn continued. “Introductions are in order, I believe.” He pointed to himself, “I am Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, though I’m sure you already knew that. This is the ever-elegant Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae.” He gestured to Ravus. “High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret.” The acknowledgement of his position sent a ripple of surprise through the crowd, and Ignis hated to admit that it caught him off guard, too.

“And finally, His Imperial Highness, Prompto Argent Aldercapt.” Immediately, the throne room was full of shocked whispers. Ignis knew that Iedolas had found a successor, but he’d assumed the child would still be young. Definitely not the same age as Noctis.

Prompto stepped forward and gave Regis a short bow. “Your Majesty, what an honor it is to finally meet you.” He stood, an unreadable look in his frost blue eyes. “I must say, the stories my father told don’t do the city justice. Insomnia is beautiful.”

Regis chuckled. “You are far more well-mannered than your father, young Prince. I must say that I’m surprised by your appearance today. I was not aware that you would be coming in Iedolas’ stead.”

There was something off-putting in the smile that Prompto gave the King. “Many things are changing in the Empire, Your Majesty. His Radiance decided he was needed in Gralea, and allowed me to take over the negotiations.” Ignis didn’t seem to be the only one thrown off by the Niflheimen Prince; Gladio had tensed next to him, and up in the council seats, council members were gripping their arm rests tightly, leaning forward as if expecting to jump into action.

Regis didn’t seem similarly inclined. “Then I humbly welcome you to my home, young Prince. Please, make yourself comfortable. You’ve had a long journey. We will reconvene first thing in the morning.” Prompto gave another short bow and looked around, eyes catching on Noctis and the men standing behind him.

Ignis met his gaze and felt rooted to the spot, feeling like he was falling into glacier pits. Ignis understood, suddenly as his head spun, why everyone was on edge around this new Prince. His eyes aged him; his eyes had _seen_ things. Regis spoke a little more, then dismissed them, and Ignis watched as the Prince approached their small group, their eyes still locked together.

“Prince Noctis,” he heard Lady Lunafreya say. He finally tore his gaze from the Niflheimen Prince to watch as Noctis took Lunafreya’s hand and placed a gentle kiss to it.

“Welcome to Insomnia, Luna. I’m glad you’re here.”

“It’s thanks to His Imperial Highness,” Lunafreya said, turning a bright smile on the Prince, who ducked his head shyly.

“I’m a sucker for true love.” Gladio laughed next to him as a blush crept up Noctis’ cheeks. Ignis himself couldn't help the small smile those words brought to his face, as the Lucian Prince was very much in denial. Prompto inclined his head. “Forgive me, I’m afraid I don’t know your names. There was much to learn on the way over here.”

Ignis cleared his throat and their eyes met once more. “My name is Ignis Scientia, First Advisor to the future King.” He was lost in those eyes again, unsure what he was looking for. They were unsettling and inviting all at once. “Beside me is Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield of the future King.” Prompto nodded to both of them, clearly sure in his status.

“Do you like chocobos?” Noctis asked suddenly. Everyone turned a surprised look on him, but Prompto broke out into a sudden smile, the look in his eyes vanishing instantly. Ignis couldn’t help but gawk at the sudden change.

“I love chocobos. Their feathers are so soft.” Noctis grinned.

“We have some time. Would you like to come feed the chocobos with me?” Prompto responded enthusiastically and the two set off, Luna and Ravus close behind.

“You’ll catch flies, you leave your mouth open like that long enough,” Gladio said, nudging him to follow. Ignis swallowed and followed as Gladio fell into step with the Niflheim guards assigned to the Prince.

“That was… surprising.”

“What? That the Niflheim Prince is human?” Ignis cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing at the guards, but they paid him no mind. “C’mon, Iggy, he’s the same age as Noctis. Even as creepy as that whole situation was in the throne room, you gotta expect him to be at least somewhat normal.”

“I suppose.” They followed the group through the Citadel and to the cars, Ignis and Gladio following Noctis and Lunafreya into one. Ignis and Gladio dutifully did not comment on their secretive hand holding. After a few seconds of the drive, Ignis could no longer contain himself. “Do you know the Prince well, my Lady?”

Lunafreya’s head tilted ever so slightly, and she had a gentle smile on her face as she spoke. “The three of us grew up very closely under the thumb of Emperor Iedolas. However, some time ago, the Emperor whisked Prompto away and I didn’t see him much after that. I know that he kept in close contact with Ravus, however. I suppose Ravus’ new title has something to do with that.”

“I’m surprised Ravus could get so far in Niflheim military,” Gladio said. “Considering he was the prince of Tenebrae.”

“My brother has some misguided theories about Niflheim,” Lunafreya said, looking out of the window. “But I think his relationship with Prompto is what drives him the most.” To know that Ravus was so close with the Prince of Niflheim… settled something like jealousy in Ignis’ stomach. He tried to push the feeling away, knowing what (or who) the Prince did was none of his business.

They arrived to the Caelum manor and everyone followed Noctis around to the manor grounds, where the chocobo stables were. Noctis whistled, and several chocobos popped their head out of the stables, each in various colors.

“Oh, gods, they’re _adorable,”_ Prompto said. Ignis and Gladio gave each other incredulous looks as Prompto followed Noctis over to one of the natural yellow chocobos.

“This is my chocobo, Therinsburg.” The fluffy yellow bird allowed Prompto to pet its beak and Ignis couldn’t help remembering the first time he’d interacted with Therinsburg, the bird nipping him hard enough to draw blood.

“What does it say when even the evil Therinsburg is nice to him?” Gladio said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That he is not what he appears to be,” Ignis responded, mimicking his companion’s pose. Ravus walked up to stand beside them before turning to Ignis.

“I cannot stay for long. There are matters I must attend to before the talks tomorrow. I trust you will take care of my Prince?” That wretched feeling of jealousy erupted inside of Ignis again, but he nodded.

“He is in good hands.” Ravus bowed and left, taking one of the guards with him.

“Do we trust him?” Gladio asked.

“I truly do not know,” Ignis said, watching him depart. “The Empire is a mystery to me.”

***

Prompto hated parties.

In Niflheim, a party meant another land annexed, another enemy fallen, another trick to play. A party usually meant Prompto was unsafe. It meant to smuggle his friends out of Gralea and hope for the best.

When Noctis mentioned the party being held later that night, Prompto had to fight to keep the utter panic off his face. He’d think maybe he’d been successful, if it weren’t for the scrutinizing stare of the Prince’s advisor.

He was trying not to meet the inquisitive green eyes that had been watching him since the throne room, which Prompto quickly learned was a difficult task. Something about his gaze kept drawing Prompto back, distracting him from the matter at hand. If he didn’t focus, this man would probably ruin every carefully laid out plan he’d worked so hard to create.

“It shouldn’t be anything too extravagant,” Noctis was saying. “A chance for you to meet everyone on my father’s council and vice versa.” Prompto nodded thoughtfully. “If everything goes well with the talks, they’ll hold a feast and that’s where the real party will be.” Prompto cleared his throat and tried to affect a smile.

“Ah, Ravus is indisposed. It will be strange not to have someone by my side for such an event.” In truth, Prompto couldn’t remember the last time he attended a party without the older man. That it always ended with Prompto alone was another story.

Ignis spoke, drawing everyone’s attention. “If it pleases you, I can accompany you tonight.” Prompto swallowed thickly, trying to keep his surprise from showing. “I’m sure my presence will be advantageous in helping you to remember everyone’s names.” Prompto chuckled quietly.

“Ah, you’ve found my weakness. It is, indeed, names.” Ignis smiled and Prompto stared at the pleasant curve of his lips.

“I’m afraid you gave yourself away, Your Highness.” Gladio cleared his throat awkwardly and Noctis turned back to Prompto.

“That’s settled then. Ignis is fantastic, so I’m sure you’ll have no problems tonight.” Prompto nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to the chocobos, laughing with Luna as the birds preened under his affection. He couldn’t help but remember his chocobo chick, and the thought made him sad.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and Ignis shooed them back to the Citadel, stating that a Prince should always be on time. Prompto felt as chastised as Noctis looked, but the two of them shared a good-natured grin and allowed the retainer to whisk them back. Luna helped him clean off the grass from feeding the chocobos, and he lightly ran a hand through his hair, knowing it would puff back up into place.

The party was just starting as they arrived at the top of the Citadel, and Ardyn was the first to notice their arrival. “Ah, His Imperial Highness, here at last.” He bowed to Prompto, seemingly ignoring Noctis. The two shared a look and burst into a fit of giggles, much to the ire of the chancellor. He frowned slightly, before affecting a smile. “There are many introductions to make. Come, join me…”

“No, thank you, Chancellor,” Prompto said, holding his head high. Ardyn flinched like he’d been slapped. “Enjoy the festivities tonight, there will be much to do in the coming weeks.”

“Your Highness,” Ardyn said with another bow, inching away like he was expecting Prompto to explode. When Prompto said nothing, he turned and stalked away, grumbling under his breath about bratty children. Prompto snickered to himself and turned to Noctis.

“Thank you for today,” he said, voice quiet. “Not many people are as willing to reach out to me as you were, and I appreciate that.” Noctis smiled.

“The circumstances of one’s birth are irrelevant.” Prompto’s eyes went wide.

“Are you… are you quoting Pokémon at me?” Noctis grinned and the two of them burst into laughter, drawing attention from everyone nearby.

“I have to go find my dad,” Noctis said as they calmed. “If you need anything, Iggy will know where to find me. Right, Specs?” Ignis bowed.

“Your Highness.” Noctis offered his arm to Luna and they began walking away, whispering to each other as Gladio trailed behind them. Prompto glanced behind him to check that his guard was still there and jumped when he felt a hand lightly grab his elbow.

“Forgive me,” came Ignis’ smooth voice. Prompto hesitantly lifted his gaze to look up at the other man. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you hungry? Perhaps you should eat before we begin introductions.”

Prompto smiled. “Do you care for Noctis like this?” A smirk tugged on the corners of Ignis’ lips.

“I fear without my guidance, the Prince would often forget to eat.” Prompto chuckled; from his brief time with the Lucian Prince, he could definitely believe it.

He shook his head. “I’m not hungry. Let’s begin.”

Introductions were excruciating. Each person had their own personal tale for how they came into service of the crown, and each one begged to know why none of them were aware of Iedolas’ heir. Some of them were subtle, trying to worm it out of Prompto, and some were forthright, demanding to know about Prompto, his upbringing, and why he was really here.

At some point Ignis had come to rest his hand possessively on Prompto’s lower back, and it was something like an anchor in the onslaught of constant questioning. Prompto had expected this, knew everyone would be dying to learn whatever they could about the heir of the Niflheim Empire, to dig up what they could about the Empire’s true intentions, but it was such a mentally tedious chore to talk to all of them, one after the other.

Clarus Amicitia was the last to question him, his line of questioning a little more subtle than most. He asked about the trip, and wondered aloud about what could possibly have delayed them. At this, Prompto smiled. It was the first time someone had asked, and the only question Prompto would willingly, (somewhat) truthfully answer.

“I stopped in Tenebrae, to pick up Lady Lunafreya. Have you ever been to Tenebrae, Clarus?” Clarus stuttered out a negative and Prompto closed his eyes, imagining the regal city. “It’s beautiful there. The architecture, the mountains surrounding it… the fields upon fields of sylleblossoms. They’re a great place to stop and think, to prepare yourself for the lion’s den, so to speak.” He let the implication hang as he opened his eyes to take in the King’s Shield. “Lady Lunafreya and I discussed a great many things in those fields, and I’m afraid time got away from me. I assure you, my gift tomorrow will more than make up for my tardiness.”

Clarus inclined his head and shuffled away, leaving Prompto with an amused looking Ignis. “You handled that well, Your Highness.” Prompto allowed himself a smile as Ignis guided him to his final interaction, the King himself.

Regis smiled kindly as he approached and something sad churned in Prompto’s stomach. He wondered about the person he might have been with a father like this as Regis inclined his head. Prompto bowed slightly and stood to his full height.

“This is a wonderful event you’ve put together, King Regis. I must sincerely thank you for your hospitality.”

“This is nothing, young Prince. I’m relieved it is to your liking.” They shared a few more pleasantries, Prompto easily retaining his composure despite how daunting it was to speak with the Lucian King. Ignis remained a constant at his side, his hand ever present on Prompto’s back, providing the blond with some relief.

Prompto swayed slightly as hunger hit him full force; the last time he’d eaten was during the trip there. His anxiety had kept him from feeling hungry, but now that he was no longer worried about the scrutiny or speaking with Regis, he was starving. Ignis noticed the change immediately, and he excused them from Regis’ company, pulling the Prince aside. Prompto looked up into worried green eyes and couldn’t help his small laugh.

“I should have eaten when you asked me to.” Relief and amusement flashed in Ignis’ gaze and he chuckled, gently leading Prompto away from all of the heavy stares. Prompto followed him easily, glancing back only when he realized his guard was not following them.

“We’re just going to the kitchens,” Ignis said reassuringly.

“I trust you.” At that Ignis paused mid-step, their eyes meeting as Prompto realized what he said, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He swallowed and nodded. “I do.” Ignis’ eyes searched his, and he seemed satisfied with what he found, as he took Prompto’s hand and led him along the halls at a leisurely pace.

The smell of food hit Prompto’s nose and his stomach growled loudly, causing Ignis to chuckle as Prompto flushed bright red. How un-princely.

They arrived in the kitchens to find Noctis, Luna and Gladio already there, sharing a tub of ice cream. They each looked like a deer caught in headlights as the two walked into the kitchens, causing Prompto to burst into laughter, Noctis and Luna shortly following suit.

Ignis guided Prompto to sit next to them, only letting go of his hand once he’d been situated, and disappeared into the kitchen, chiding Noctis the whole way.

“You probably haven’t even touched a vegetable in days, yet here you are, squirreling away a giant tub of MOOSE TRACKS,” he finished with a shout from the other side of the kitchen. Luna and Prompto continued snickering and Noctis smacked at Prompto’s arm, looking chided, which only made Prompto laugh harder. Gladio had a small grin, shaking his head at their antics as Ignis… began cooking?

Prompto watched in fascination as he hustled about the kitchen, finding everything he was looking for with ease. Noctis and Gladio didn’t seem surprised, and Luna continued attacking the tub of ice cream, hardly interested. She nudged Prompto after a few minutes and he turned his gaze to her, rolling his eyes as she wiggled her eyebrows and nodded in Ignis’ direction.

His phone buzzed and he glanced at the screen, smiling at the message there. After tapping out a quick reply, he turned the device off, just in time to watch Ignis put down a plate of steaming food in front of him, a similar plate in front of Noctis.

“Iggy, seriously - “ Noctis complained, followed by a round of complaints when Ignis lifted the tub and set it back in the freezer.

“You’ll get your ice cream back when Noctis _eats his vegetables.”_ Luna and Gladio glared daggers at Noctis, who reluctantly picked up a fork, making a face at the piece of broccoli at the top of his plate.

Prompto chuckled and thanked Ignis, digging into his food. His mouth was as thankful as his stomach, because it was delicious. He relayed that to Ignis, who thanked him, and watched as Noctis reluctantly popped the broccoli into his mouth.

Prompto leaned back as he watched him eat with trepidation, unable to keep the smile from his face. He looked around at the four of them, Luna watching with a loving smile, Gladio demanding he finish every last vegetable so they could have their ice cream back, and Ignis watching with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.

He couldn’t help but think he would trade everything he had for more of this.

***

Ignis watched as everyone filed into the throne room, stomach churning with anticipation. Even after his night with the Niflheim Prince, after every conversation that had informed Ignis of everything he could hope to learn, he still didn’t know the Empire’s motives. He still couldn’t be sure what they were planning. His nerves were on edge, despite his calm composure. He was trying and failing with every minute to figure out just what it was that Prompto was planning, for he was definitely planning something.

Regis waited at the table that had been set up for them. Ignis could tell that even the king was on edge. Niflheim had the might to surpass them, the only question was, what did they want? If they simply wanted control, they would have taken it already. Why send the Prince? Why ask for peace talks?

Noctis shifted uncomfortably next to him. “I don’t like this,” he whispered to Ignis. Ignis agreed silently, knowing it was best to keep his suspicions to himself. “Prompto is _good._ It doesn’t make sense.” Ignis thought back to the first time their eyes met, to all the secrets swirling in their icy depths. The thought was immediately replaced by the look in Prompto’s eyes when he told Ignis that he trusted him. The vulnerability.

“I think the Prince has some secrets up his sleeve,” Ignis whispered back. “Let us see where this leads, and then jump to assumptions.”

The doors opened and Ardyn walked in, followed by Prompto, who walked between the rows of chairs with a regal expression. His pace was leisurely as Ardyn sauntered up and announced to the entire room, “May I present the newly crowned, Emperor Prompto Argent Aldercapt.”

The shocked uproar that swept through the assembled crowd reverberated in Ignis’ skull as he stared at Prompto, whose expression remained unchanged. He approached Regis slowly, and Regis stood, giving a short bow as custom dictated. Prompto returned the gesture and stood in front of him behind the desk, shaking slightly. The uproar died down and Prompto began to speak.

“King Regis Lucis Caelum. It is my honor to stand beside you as your equal.”

“As it is mine,” Regis said, clearly taken aback. “I must apologize, this is very surprising news.”

“My father was very ill,” Prompto said, a serene smile on his face that set the entire room on edge. “He forbade us from speaking of it before his passing. I apologize for the deception.” Regis inclined his head.

“I apologize for your loss, then.”

“It is no one's loss, least of all mine,” Prompto said. He turned to the room and everyone shrunk back except for Noctis, Ignis and Gladio. The three watched, somewhere between horror and fascination at the way Prompto held himself. He was still shaking a little as he began to speak, to the room, and to the recording cameras. “For my first act as King, I denounce the title of Emperor. The Kingdom of Niflheim will rescind its hold on the territories it has stolen from the hands of the innocent. We will actively help and fund recovery efforts throughout the lands we have ruined, and I walk into this role knowing that these actions will never truly make up for the sins my father enacted.”

He gestured in front of him, to where Luna was walking into the hall. “We will return to the ways of the gods, seeking to repent for the atrocities that Niflheim has committed.” She joined him, handing him a scroll of paper. “Niflheim will seek to right its wrongs. I know our apologies mean nothing, but I hope in time we can amend the bridges we have broken.” He took a pen from the desk and unrolled the scroll, signing his name at the bottom. Seemingly from nowhere, Luna procured a dagger, handing it to Prompto. The whole room lurched to its feet and Ignis took a step forward, instincts screaming to throw himself in front of the small blond, to protect _him._

He pricked his thumb, drawing blood, and handed it back to Luna, who stepped back. The silence was thick with anticipation as Prompto pressed his bloody thumb to the paper next to his signature, signifying his commitment. Blood dripped onto the floor as he bowed deeply, first to Regis, then to the camera.

Ignis’ breath seemed caught in his throat as he watched, the body language of the Prince and his Shield next to him as tense with worry as he was.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Prompto said with a small smile. “I have a funeral to arrange.” He looked over the crowd, eyes catching on Ignis’ confused gaze, and their eyes met. For the first time, Ignis could see relief in those deep eyes. They didn’t seem foreign anymore - they were no longer the eyes of a lost prince, but the eyes of a man who was no longer shackled.

Ardyn guided Luna from the room and Prompto followed. The room erupted into shock once more and Noctis turned to Ignis, a question on his lips, but Ignis was running before he even realized that he was following the prince - no, the _King._

He caught up to him on the roof, grabbing his arm. Prompto turned, surprise in his expression as Ardyn and Luna stepped onto the ship ready to take them away.

“This was your plan all along,” Ignis said, finally understanding. “You sent Ravus to kill the Emperor.”

Prompto smiled, a smile that told Ignis they now shared a secret. “That’s not something you could ever prove.”

“Why?” Ignis asked, not letting go. “You could have had the whole world at your fingertips. Why do this?”

Prompto smiled, and in it Ignis saw profound sadness. He dipped forward and stood on his toes, pressing his lips against Ignis’ in a kiss that surprised him, both because the King was kissing _him,_ and that he was returning it, almost desperately. Prompto had raised so many questions in him that he wasn’t sure would ever be answered.

“There are things that mean more than the world, Ignis. Things I can never return to the people that had them stolen away.” He gently pulled his arm away, walking backwards toward his airship. “I hope that we can see each other again. My schedule’s looking a little full, though.” He grinned and turned, walking onto the ship without looking back.

Ignis watched as he departed, flying off into the east. His mind was churning with so many emotions, but right now at the forefront was loss. He watched the airship leave, wondering how in the world it had come to this.


End file.
